


Selfish Needs

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: M/M, Turtlecesty goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don and Raph's relationship is a secret, and Don wants to know why Raph wants to keep it that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfish Needs

Raph's legs gripped my waist, urging my thrusts faster, deeper; we were so close, teasing each other to the edge and back, a delicious game of who would break first. Raphael almost always 'lost', a fact I cherished in saner moments.

His eyes closed in defeat when I managed to slide in just so, igniting the hidden bundle of pleasure. My movements were too quick to be accurate, but I got lucky a few times. He would be overwhelmed in mere seconds now; I churred in encouragement-

A dark hand clamped to my mouth. "Not so loud," he hissed, breaking our rhythm to a frustrating staccato.

Usually I sighed and obeyed with minimal fuss, but I had grown weary of the sharp fear that would flood his gaze. I was tired of hiding, of pretending he was my brother only. I loved him, I needed him, and he the same.

I froze, my muscles straining against the impulse to push and give. His shocked expression would've made me laugh if I wasn't so angry.

"No," I snapped when I pulled his hand away. "You have to tell me why, Raphie. I want the truth."

His eyes narrowed in defiance as he looked to the side; times like these reminded me of Leo's unashamed claim that he needed to strangle Raph occasionally. I felt the urge keenly in this moment.

"And we're going to sit here until you do," I threatened, gripping the base of his slick erection and squeezing. The implications hit him immediately and his gaze jerked back to mine.

"That's cruel!" he protested with a snarl. "I've already told ya-,"

"I said-," I leaned forward, effectively pinning him under me, "-I want the _truth._ "

Raph never backed down from a stare and I used that to my advantage. My rage melted into something softer as I stroked his face with my free hand.

"Raphie, please." I rubbed my fingers over his forehead. "Don't keep this between us. It's hurting us both."

He licked his lips nervously; I closed the distance between us and kissed him hungrily, using my tongue and teeth to accentuate my frustration. When we pulled back to gasp for air, he nodded miserably.

"I dun want the others to know."

I bit down on a sharp retort. His hesitant tone made my own buried worries blossom. "Why not? Father has given us his blessing; why must we exclude Leo and Mikey?"

He wiggled out from under my slackened hold and wrapped his arms around my neck. The fear had grown, widening his eyes desperately. "I know what Leo's like," he finally replied in a hushed tone. "He's gonna want _balance._ " He spat the last word like a curse.

I blinked, confused. "What?"

Swift anger burned away his fear as he gripped me, tightening his thighs to force me into a shallow thrust. We moaned in tandem, and I relinquished my grip to stoke his erection.

"This," he growled as I started a slow rocking pace. "You. We're supposed to be balanced in all things. He's gonna want- he's gonna make me share." His eyes flared with a possessive fire. "An' I ain't sharin' you."

"You don't know that-," Raph arched his back as his legs shoved me into him with brutal pleasure; my protest died in a needy whine.

"An' I know it ain't f-fair," he gasped as he urged me on faster. "It ain't fair they dun get ta see ya like this, that they dun get to feel how ya make me crazy w-with just a look or a touch. But _they can't have ya._ "

His overdue confession drove me forward, pounding his tight ass with devoted relief, racing to completion together. I loved him so much, for feeling the same, for giving my own secrets a voice.

Then he grabbed my face, his eyes wild with desire as he growled into a sloppy kiss, "Yer mine, Donnie. _All mine._ "

I cried out as I reached my peak, nearly sobbing his name as the intense pleasure washed through me. This time he didn't quiet me; instead, his own desperate churrs mingled with mine as his orgasm hit.

Time felt distorted as we calmed, our bodies slowly cooling except where we touched. I traced his neck with feathery kisses, silent apologies and promises.

"I can't." His rumble finally broke the silence. I nodded solemnly.

"Did you ever consider that, perhaps, I don't want to share you, Raphie?"

His hesitation told me he hadn't; I laughed and nuzzled his cheek tiredly.

"Well, I don't. And no one- not even the metaphorical brick wall that is Leo- can make me. We don't just have sex; we have a relationship, and there's only room for us."

He shifted, biting his lip. "...Ain't that selfish? Won't Leo say that's-,"

"I suppose so," I interrupted with a finger across his mouth, "but it's also healthy. We're better ninjas and brothers because we have this. Even Mikey commented on that yesterday, remember?"

"Yeah." He bumped our noses together affectionately. "I still feel a bit... guilty, I guess. You've always made me feel so... _special._ " He whispered the last word as if it were a sin, and my heart broke and mended in the same second.

"Oh Raphie, you are, you are." I did my best to kiss away the last of his fear, and we both churred weakly as we greedily reveled in the feel of each other.

"Besides," I panted, nipping lightly at his shoulder, "we could always put the idea in Mikey's head and watch the fireworks."

"Ya mean- Leo an'- Oh, haha!" Raph chuckled as he rolled me onto my back, smothering me in kisses. "M'so glad the _smart_ one loves me."


End file.
